


Better Than Chanel

by sparkinglovingheart



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, well it's a mild praise kink but it's there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinglovingheart/pseuds/sparkinglovingheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda rarely gets jealous, but when she does, Pietro's sure not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Chanel

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of that deleted AOU scene where Pietro is flirting with that other girl (I named her Carmela).  
> This is my first smut fic that I've ever posted and I'm positive that it's not that great, so I apologize in advance.

Wanda was not the type to be quick to anger. She was usually the serene one, calm and quiet. Pietro was supposed to be the twin with the quick temper and mouth that just wouldn’t shut up.  
  
That is, until Wanda got jealous.  
  
Pietro had no idea what had come over him. He hadn’t really meant to flirt with Carmela, it had been a joke. One which his sister didn’t seem to find very funny. She stayed behind while he went back to their makeshift shelter, which was surrounded by one near identical to it and occupied by people who had lost their homes. Some of them had been among those they had been distributing supplies to.  
  
After about five minutes, Pietro started to worry. He hated the thought of Wanda being alone for very long, especially after dark. Just before he went out to look for her, she flung the tent flap open and practically threw herself into his arms, kissing him hard on the mouth.  
  
Pietro stumbled backwards, “What the hell-oh my God.”  
  
Wanda had just been holding her regular clothes under one arm, all of which she had now dropped to the floor.  
  
Instead, she was just wearing that fucking dress from Paris.  
  
Pietro stared at her, mouth gaping while she crossed her arms over her chest, “Carmela decided it was impractical.”  
  
“Wanda-”  
  
“Shh,” she put a finger to her lips, “You want to make me jealous? You got your wish. Move back.”  
  
He listened, sitting at the front of the mattress they shared while Wanda settled herself on the other end. She locked eyes with him as she spread her legs slowly, let the dress slide down her thighs. Pietro caught his breath as soon as he realized that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Wanda looked a little bit nervous for a moment, but it was too soon replaced with an almost animalistic look in her eyes. She slid her hand between her legs and slowly started working herself with her fingers, slowly at first, then gradually starting to go faster as she closed her eyes and let out a soft groan.  
  
Pietro was pretty sure he had never been more turned on until Wanda suddenly stopped and crawled towards him slowly, once again letting their gazes lock. It was taking all of his strength not to grab her and rip the garment away so he could fuck her until she screamed, but maybe after what had happened with Carmela, he deserved to let Wanda have a little bit of control.  
  
She put her face inches away from his, “I love you, Pietro.”  
  
“And I love you, so much, baby. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Prove it,” she whispered. Suddenly, her slender hands were pulling his jeans down his hips, “Show me how very sorry you are. Because I don’t care how many Carmela’s there are in the world, you only get to fuck me.”  
  
Pietro grabbed her around the waist with one arm and kissed her hard as she made quick work of getting the rest of his clothes off before he lay her on her back and hiked the dress up past her waist so he could start to suck gently at her clit. Wanda moaned loudly and arched her back, “G-God, Pietro.”  
  
“You have such a pretty little cunt,” he told her, low and quiet, “So damn pretty and I’m the luckiest man in the world because I get to fuck it.”  
  
Pietro kept licking and sucking her until Wanda could feel herself getting close. She grabbed a small fistful of her brother’s hair and forced his head back up, “Wait. I want you inside me.”  
  
He smirked a little bit, “Oh really? Ask nicely, sweetheart.”  
  
Wanda blushed, “Please. Please brother, I need you so terribly. Show me that you love me. Prove to me that I’m the only girl in the world you want.”  
  
Pietro pressed against her entrance just enough to tease her , “Well, that certainly was asking nicely, wasn’t it?”  
 “Just fuck me, Pietro!”  
  
Finally, he pushed into her wet heat. It seemed like no matter how many times they did this, Wanda was always as tight as a virgin, which Pietro didn’t mind in any way, shape or form. He gave her a few moments to get used to the sensation of being filled up as she closed her eyes tight and grabbed at his arms, squirming a little bit as she tried to gain a little bit of relief. When Pietro started shallowly thrusting into her, Wanda threw her head back and cried out, her moans getting louder as he thrust faster, murmuring in her ear.  
  
“You’re so good, Wanda. You’re so good,” he told her, “You like this? You like your brother fucking your sweet little pussy?”  
  
“Yes!” she moaned, “God yes, I love it so much!”  
  
“Oh I know you do,” Pietro nipped lightly at her neck, causing her to yelp, “I’m all yours, isn’t that right baby? You want me to fuck you until you scream, I’ll do it. And I’ll only do it for you. My precious sister.”  
  
Wanda let out a high pitched whine as she got closer to her climax and she wrapped her legs around Pietro’s waist as he pounded into her harder, “You gonna cum for me, sweetheart? You look so beautiful when you do,” he emphasized his words with a few sharp thrusts, “So. Fucking. Gorgeous.”  
  
Wanda practically screamed as she finally felt the waves of pleasure coursing through her body and her brother groaning against her neck as he finished. She fell back hard against the mattress, breathing heavily and barely with it until she felt Pietro tugging the now ripped, cum stained dress over her head.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“You don’t want to wear that to bed, trust me,” he laughed, “Here, I’ll find something else for you.”  
  
“No, it’s fine. You will keep me warm,” she gently guided him to lie back down next to her. Pietro cuddled her close and kissed her forehead, “I really am sorry, Wanda. You know I would never-”  
  
“Hush. I know,” she said sleepily, “I suppose that wearing the dress was a little overdramatic.”  
  
“Well, overdramatic or not, I definitely enjoyed it,” he sighed, “I wish I could buy you a nice dress. Not stolen. I want to get you nice things and not have you give me that look so I know you know I stole it.”  
  
“I don’t care about any of that. I care that you love me, and that we’re together,” she paused, “You-you do love me, don’t you?”  
 “Oh, Wanda,” Pietro pressed his lips against hers for a brief moment, “I love you more than anything in the world. I’m sorry I ever made you feel otherwise.”  
  
“I should not doubt you. Something as small as Carmella could not tear us apart,” she snuggled onto his chest, “Goodnight, Pietro. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, my sweet sister. I’m yours forever, I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay I'm sorry about what you just had to read I promise that I'll never write smut again.


End file.
